Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-6t}{6} + \dfrac{-10t}{6}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-6t - 10t}{6}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-16t}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $q = \dfrac{-8t}{3}$